


英雄“母亲”

by kunicchi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 你以为这是个沙雕，其实它是拆卸，但本质还是沙雕（。





	英雄“母亲”

 

“Charlie！你的电话，十万火急。”

 

深棕色头发的姑娘一路急匆匆小跑过来，她疑惑地从跳水教练手里接过听筒。

 

“Charlie，我需要你的帮助。”

 

“Optimus？”Charlie愣了下，她做梦都不曾想到伟大的汽车人领袖Optimus Prime会向自己寻求帮助。

 

“是Bumblebee，他吵着要见你。”听筒那边的声音停顿了几秒，“小火种迫不及待要出来了，我们从没处理过类似的情况，即便是Ratchet，所以……”

 

“我马上过去！”Charlie没等Optimus把话说完就挂了电话，她甚至不清楚自己去了能帮上什么忙，但那是她的第一辆车——他要生崽子了她怎么能不在场？

 

“去吧姑娘，瞧你急的。”教练体贴地准了假，“希望不是什么坏事。”

 

“呃……我的朋友，他，不，她……”Charlie结结巴巴地说：“她快分娩了，我得去陪着。”

 

Charlie跑到主干道上想要拦下辆出租车，Bulkhead从大路的那一头飞速奔驰而来，她没细想就跳进了自动弹开车门的装甲车里。

 

“Bulkhead，呃，我想问……”

 

“小姑娘，抓紧，我们要全速前进了！”

 

他们用了比平时短上三分之一的时间赶到汽车人基地，她Charlie顾不上整理被大风吹得乱七八糟的头发和衣服，一路飞奔到了诊疗室。所有的汽车人都在那儿，体型较小的Bumblebee躺在充电台上，整个机淹没在了汽车人群中，还好站在充电台边的Optimus Prime够高，Charlie才得以摸着缝隙钻了过去。

 

“Bee……”她翻身上了诊疗台，在Bumblebee面前蹲下来，“哦，小可怜。”

 

明黄色的汽车人瞧见Charlie，失去发声器的地方挤出一记低低的轰鸣，他澄蓝的光学镜细微地抖动着——Charlie看得出他紧张又害怕，就跟他们头一次见面时那样，要是条件允许，Bumblebee估计又会想找个角落蜷成一团了。

 

“怎么会这么快？”Charlie抬头询问Optimus身边的Ratchet，“前天的检查结果说还要等上一两个月。”

 

“我们没有可以参照的先例，只能对比幼生体的数据来判定，对吧？Doc。”Wheeljack抢答道。

 

Ratchet眉头一横，“别叫我Doc！”他见插嘴的汽车人还是笑得没皮没脸，干脆脑袋一别不去搭理，“Charlie，我的预测并没有问题，但我没有考虑到突发因素。”

 

“什么突发因素？”Charlie双手攀上Bumblebee的一根手指，温柔地握住了它——小汽车人的光学镜里盈满了柔光，看得她都要溺在里头了。

 

“Optimus？”Ratchet退了一步，“轮到你来解释了。”

 

高大的汽车人俯身握起Bumblebee另一只手，“是我的疏忽，Charlie。”

 

* * *

 

一切发生得很突然，比某个划过电路的火花还要迅猛。

 

Bumblebee最近变得非常黏人，但对象只有他身体里小火种的父亲、他们的领袖Optimus Prime——他喜欢躺在Optimus怀里啃完能量块，再美美地充一晚上电。

 

就是这么一个暂时远离了纷争的祥和夜晚，Optimus犯了不大不小的错：他没有控制住自己，在充电台上和揣着小火种的Bumblebee对接了。

 

起初是一个轻描淡写的吻，只是嘴部的软金属贴在一起，Optimus可以尝到能量块充满活力的气味，然后也不知道是谁先探出了柔软的舌头——应该是他先动手的。

 

他着迷地在Bumblebee小小的口腔里搅动，电解液混着冷凝液从小家伙的嘴角溢出，顺着他下颚与脖颈的线条流进缝隙处的电路里头。

 

汽车人的领袖怀疑他们两个都因此短路了，所以才这么一发不可收拾起来。

 

他的记忆模块里残留着明黄色的汽车人在自己的身上被顶得起起伏伏的画面，Bumblebee的光学镜扩张到了极限，清洁液液滴滴答答往下掉，“Beep，Beep……”

 

Bumblebee焦急地说着什么。

 

“小火种很好，它在你的孕育仓里睡得正熟。”Optimus安抚了对方的不安。他充能的输出管把Bumblebee细窄的甬道插得毫无缝隙，软金属通道中每一条褶皱都被撑开；输出管的螺旋状凸起碾压过里头每一个传感节点，快感震得上一次射进明黄色汽车人次级油箱的荧蓝色能量液倒溢出来，从被挤压到变形的接口淌下，滴落在周围的保护叶片上。

 

小家伙前挡板的缝隙中渗出了不少交换液，但他的机体还是很烫，估计是换气系统运行的速度跟不上不停过载的机体——要不就是它干脆罢工了。

 

“Bee，你还好么？”

 

Bumblebee延迟了好几个地球秒后才对音频接收器收到的熟悉嗓音有了反应——他艰难地发出类似于叮咛的低诉，失去焦距的光学镜迷茫地仰望着他的领袖；Optimus芯里翻涌起一股莫名的悸动，他大手一伸覆过小汽车人右边的门翼，指尖灵活地挤进部件的接缝中，直接揉捏起敏感又脆弱的电路管线。

 

小家伙跟过电了似的，他的门翼随娇小机体的抖动一并颤动个不停、丢失发声器的地方硬是挤出了听着像是呻吟的叫声，

 

Optimus深埋在Bumblebee体内的输出管再次充能了，它恶狠狠地碾过敏感的节点，四方形的端口不偏不倚抵在小汽车人的次级油箱垫片上，就着抽动的深入，金属甬道越咬越紧不让它离开，输出管就这么被销魂的小嘴吸得无路可退，只得重重地撞上了次级油箱口。

 

过载的刺激击垮了Bumblebee内置系统，他一下子下了线，发不出一点声音、也动弹不了分毫，黯淡的光学镜里写满了空洞。

 

孕育仓与次级油箱比邻而居，它们是相互贯通的。

 

过载状态下的次级油箱疯狂地震动，这动静吵醒了隔壁孕育仓里的小火种，它开始猛烈地燃烧，无声嘶吼着要出去。

 

* * *

 

Charlie目睹了一场诡异又永生难忘的“分娩”，除了医官与她之外，所有的汽车人被他们的领袖给赶了出去。

 

要被“开膛破肚”的认知令Bumblebee紧张地阖起光学镜，好在Ratchet动作极快，当他小心翼翼从敞开的孕育仓中取出小火种时，Bumblebee的脑袋还颤巍巍埋在Optimus的掌心里不敢睁开光学镜去看。

 

Optimus低头亲了亲他的触觉翼，温柔地催促他去瞧瞧他们共同孕育的火种。

 

懵懂的汽车人坐起身，他接过Ratchet手里装着小火种的临时透明容器，一双更大的手覆了上来。

 

“Beep，Beep，Beep。”

 

“是的，Bee，这是我们的小火种。”Optimus不知为何能听懂Bumblebee嗡嗡的叫声，“我们会尽快替它找一个合适的机体。”

 

* * *

 

Bumblebee没揣上小火种前每天会接送Charlie上下学或是去打工。

 

Charlie没能独占科迈罗跑车多久，小汽车人就被Optimus Prime下达的保护措施给困在了基地里。

 

现在，深棕色头发的姑娘总算又能再次享受她的特权了。

 

然而好景不长，两周后她在学校的侧门边看见了载具形态的Arcee，“下午好，Arcee。”Charlie戴上头盔，跨上摩托车坐稳后打了声招呼，“Bee呢？”

 

女性汽车人沉默地行驶了一会儿，“Charlie，Bee又有好一阵子不能来接你了。”

 

“为什么，他不是……”

 

“呃，”Arcee的汽缸发出一声无奈的低鸣，“Optimus说，我们又要迎接新的小火种了。”

 

**END**

 

~~为了塞伯坦的复兴！棒棒冰你要努力生啊！！~~

 


End file.
